You Are My Night, My Knight
by MartaUzumaki
Summary: Prince Akio, from The Royal Family of the Mountains, takes an interest in Naruko, the fake Princess of the Land of Sunshine. Konaha, and Sasuke, have their suspicions about the royal family. SasuFemNaru - Set in Canon
1. PROLOGUE

TITLE: You Are My Night, My Knight

SUMMARY: Prince Akio, from The Royal Family of the Mountains, takes an interest in Naruko, the fake Princess of the Land of Sunshine. Konaha, and Sasuke, have their suspicions about the royal family. SasuFemNaru - Set in Canon

xoxo

PROLOGUE .0

xoxo

_You smiled again..._

_That beautiful white smile that is known as my day and my night. How can anyone be so incredibly beautiful?_

_And you aren't just beautfiul on the outside, but on the inside as well. Too many people walk by you and think, 'what a monster' or 'keep away from me'. But the only thing I can think is, 'what a masterpiece' or 'stay one moment longer'._

_I never noticed this connection we had until that year when you persuaded me to stay home, and not work under the council of Orochimaru. You became my best friend and my worst enemy within the first year we met, but somehow it always came back to 'what would I do without you?'_

_You saved my life on many occasions. Once on a bridge, once at the Valley of Ends, and a few times in between. You are my saviour of mind, body and spirit. Without your smile and wild colour I'd still be arid and half-mute most of the time. Without you... I'd be colourless._

_Everytime you smile, I can feel the warmth returning to my heart. I can feel the reds, oranges, yellows come into my mind to set me at ease. _

_Everytime you smile, I can breath._

_Everytime you smile, I'm happy._

_In the sunlight you're my friend and confident._

_In the moonlight you're my princess of sanctity._

_I spend every day with you, but the night seems too unbearable._

_I tell you not to stay, although you still spend every light in my mind._

_You are Naruko Uzumaki._

That was my letter to her. That was me being incredibly pathetic expressing my feelings. Of course this would never reach her eyes. I don't want it to.

Imagine your best friend. That one person you can love and hate at the same time. Imagine throwing them a surprise party just to show you that you love them. Not as a birthday gift but as a genuine expression of your care. You worked weeks on the party, made the decorations yourself, stole their address book just so you could invite everyone they actually relatively liked, and created in some way a beautiful portrait or painting of the two of you. Now imagine them laughing. Laughing at your hard work and care. Shrugging off every detail, but then coming to you telling you about their life. You laugh and smile with them but then go home and whimper about your inner loss.

That's what I imagine telling Naruko the truth will be like.

She laughs everytime a guy 'confesses' to her. She sees it as a joke, everytime.

xoxo

poor one-sided-lover sasuke


	2. CHAPTER 01

TITLE: You Are My Night, My Knight

SUMMARY: Prince Akio, from The Royal Family of the Mountains, takes an interest in Naruko, the fake Princess of the Land of Sunshine. Konaha, and Sasuke, have their suspicions about the royal family. SasuFemNaru - Set in Canon

xoxo

CHAPTER 1

xoxo

I could see her walking down the main street of Konaha as I looked past the hokage's shoulder out the window. Naruko Uzumaki was lazily on her way to the Hokage tower. At a depressing 5am, she slowly put one foot in front of the other to make her way.

Overhearing Tsuande's orders, Naruko had been called in by Gai-Sensei. I imagine it didn't go over too well. As the teen disappeared under the roof of the window I slowly gathered my attention back to the Hokage.

The two blonde females were much alike. The hokage was lying on her desk with her eyes closed.

I stood and waited for the door to open, seeing Naruko, Kakashi-Sensei, Gai-Sensei, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino walk in. Tsunade lifter her head after receiving a nudge from her assistant.

The whiskered blonde looked up at me with an annoyed, but cute look on her face.

"How the hell can you be so... normal... at this hour of the day?" she whined and placed the weight of her head on the side of my arm.

I tried not to lift the corners of my mouth to her sleepiness.

"... Spandex-Sensei... loud voice... tired... morning..." few words came from her mouth as her eyes stay closed and I swear she fell asleep for a moment. We stood there in front of the hokage desk as our comrades greeted and the Hokage met with the sensei's.

A slow growl came from Naruko's lips as I stayed unmoved. Sakura and Ino came up and greeted me with a sort of politeness. Man they looked awful in the morning.

My relationship with Sakura; what would you say... she's my team member and nothing more. I wouldn't go to a casual dinner with her like i would Naruko, despite the many times she's asked. Yes, I knew she liked me when we were in the Academy, and even for a time after that. Does she still have an interest in me? To be honest I don't know, and I couldn't care less.

Don't get me wrong, Sakura Haruno is a relatively decent medic-ninja and if an enemy was about to shove a kunai through her stomach I would obviously make the effort to counter-attack.

I replied to their 'Good Mornings' with a nod of the head. A reply would have come from my mouth but I was interuppted by the, now annoyed, Uzumaki.

"Heh, you're kidding me right? Sakura come on it's five in the morning... it's barley light out. Ino, don't lie to me, you would have wanted to sleep in, wouldn't you?" her words seemed lifeless but debatable.

"Awe now come on Naruko," Ino straighted the other blonde up off my arm and started patting her face mildly. "You just need to get the blood flowing!"

Pigtails stuck her tongue out at Ponytail (the dobe taught me the difference) but let her continue molesting her face nonetheless.

A few more Jounin walked in and soon there were about 7 or 8 rather important Jounin sitting at the long table that curved around the wall.

Our attention was brought by Kakashi; we had a mission.

Judging by the amount of high-level shinobi in the room it seemed to be important. I noticed that the majority of them were research-nin.

The Hokage sighed a deep sigh and leaned back in her chair. "Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten. You four will be personal maids, servants, care-takers, etc. You will be under the guidance of Kurenai Yuuhi."

We were confused. Tsuande was giving us our roles before the mission itself? It seems we have to accept this mission no matter what. Why?

"Uchiha Sasuke," her voice grabbed my attention, "you are the princess's knight. Her confident. Her best friend from childhood. You are the princess's guardian."

Naruko came to my mind.

"You are under the guidance of Kakashi Hatake."

Us teens paused, waiting for further instructions.

Tsunade picked up a picture. We could only see the blank, white side.

"Naruko Uzumaki..." her tenseness was odd. She looked at the image again, looked at Naruko, back the image and sighed, "you are Princess Kimiyo of the Land of Sunshine."

xoxo

hope you enjoyed that...


	3. CHAPTER 02

TITLE: You Are My Night, My Knight

SUMMARY: Prince Akio, from The Royal Family of the Mountains, takes an interest in Naruko, the fake Princess of the Land of Sunshine. Konaha, and Sasuke, have their suspicions about the royal family. SasuFemNaru - Set in Canon

xoxo

CHAPTER 02

**xoxo**

_"Uchiha Sasuke," her voice grabbed my attention, "you are the princess's knight. Her confident. Her best friend from childhood. You are the princess's guardian."_

_Naruko came to my mind._

_"You are under the guidance of Kakashi Hatake."_

_Us teens paused, waiting for further instructions._

_Tsunade picked up a picture. We could only see the blank, white side._

_"Naruko Uzumaki..." her tenseness was odd. She looked at the image again, looked at Naruko, back the image and sighed, "You are Princess Kimiyo of the Land of Sunshine."_

**xoxo**

"W-wait a second, why me?" Naruko protested. "There has to be someone else that's better suited for this role! It's not me!"

"Is it really wise, Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura tuned in. I looked at her from the side as she spoke her next words, "don't you think someone like Naruko is little too… rough… to be princess."

She chose her words too carefully.

"Don't you think we've thought of that?" Tsunade objected. She sighed and continued, "She's the only one that can do this mission. She is the best person for it…" the hokage's hand fell over her face.

Naruko spoke, "Why? Why am I so important?"

Kakashi took the picture lying on the desk and held it up, "take a look," he said, "meet the princess of the Land of Sunshine."

The picture was astonishing. We stared at an image of Naruko dressed in a large kimono, flamboyant hat, and the perfect amount of classy makeup.

No.

It wasn't Naruko. Her unique whisker marks weren't found on the image's cheeks. Despite this one detail, it was Naruko.

The busty blonde lady took her speech again, "Prince Akio, from the Royal Family of the Mountains, will shortly be arriving in Sunshine Kingdom to meet the princess."

Tenten spoke for the first time, "So…. Like an arranged marriage?"

"No, more like," Tsunade thought, "The Royal Family wishes to see if Princess Kimiyo is 'eligible'."

Silence filled the room. Sakura broke it, "but why should Naruko have to disguise herself? Shouldn't the two just meet…?"

Tsunade's eye twitched, "here's where it gets complicated. We have reason to believe that the Royal Family is the Princess. They want her dead." Again, the room filled with silence. "Lucky for you, Uzumaki, no one really knows much about the princess. Her father is too protective to let her outside the castle walls without six guards at the minimum. You can be yourself, in moderation, and no one'll be able to tell the difference."

xoxo

NORMAL POV

"Hey Sasuke look!" Naruko shouted eagerly to the raven. She currently had three scrolls nicely balanced on the top of her head like the classic circus act. The two of them found themselves in the grand Konaha Library looking up history for the Land of Sunshine.

"Mmhm yeah, that's great. Can you shoe one of those in your mouth to shut you up for once?" Uchiha Sasuke said sarcastically and a tad annoyed.

"Yeah," Naruko spoke as the scrolls tipped from her head into her hands obediently. "And while I'm at it, why don't I give one to you to shove up your ass to go along with that stick."

Sasuke slowly gave the blonde a cold glare. He did not like the sound of this mission.

"I mean chill, you teme. It's for our mission. It'll help my posture!" Naruko tone went into a cool, posh voice.

Sasuke looked back down at the book he was holding, "look, I don't like these types of missions and you know that. So just relax with the scrolls, okay?"

"Alright alright!" Naruko said dramatically. "I'll go see the old hag right now to see if my outfit is ready yet, if it'll make you feel better."

"It does."

Xoxo

Naruko opened the front door of the hokage's tower. Almost immediately she was mauled by half a dozen women in kimono.

As she was taken to the hokage's office, Tsunade was found in the hallway. "Ah," said the bust old woman, "I see you've met the 'Konaha Women's Society'." She tried not to laugh as a brown-haired woman was brushing out the knots in the blonde's long hair.

"What the hell are they doing to me?" Naruko shouted aggressively.

Again, the old woman laughed. "Take her into the room."

Each of them softly spoke and took me into a room at the end of the hallway. I was getting my fittings done.

Xoxo

About an hour had passed, leading it to be around 7:00am. Tsunade Hokage-Sama had called each shinobi that was on this specific mission to meet by the Hokage Tower entrance before they left.

A coach drawn by horses rode up to the side building.

Sasuke stood close to Kakashi, who was reading his book, and watched Sakura and Ino bicker about who would make a better princess.

Tenten and Hinata stood close by. The brunette was checking scrolls and her pouches for things and Hinata looked as if she wanted to stop the fighting, but couldn't bring herself to interrupt.

Sasuke, again, looked around.

"Looking for Naruko?"

Sasuke's eyes slowly made their way to his sensei.

Kakashi closed his book and smiled, "I hear they Women's Society took her for quite the make-over. Apparently she's in shock." Kakashi chuckled and stared at his older student.

"She doesn't interest me in that way," Sasuke replied with a cool tone.

"I never asked if she interested you…"

Sasuke's face went hard as stone, trying not to twitch. Kakashi's smirk turned into a brighter smile.

Another few minutes passed and neither ninja said a word. Then, you could hear Naruko yelling from inside the top of the stairs.

Her shouts escalated for every step she took. They all stopped and waited for her. To get on with the mission, and to see the "princess".

"…pointless! I could have dressed before we got there! There's no WAY I can maintain this crazy look jumping from tree to tree!"

"Naruko," Tsunade's voice started from around the corner, "you will be riding in a wagon. Or a coach, if you prefer to call it."

"Whaaaat? I don't even get to kick some rogue ninja butt ON THE WAY THERE? Man this sucks, I can't do a single thing on this mission…"

"On the contrary, Naruko. You're the key to the success of this mission." The two finally rounded the last corner of the building.

Ommph! Naruko fell from her highed sandals in the back of a tall, handsome, raven-haired man.

"Ah, shit! I hate these things!" Naruko screamed again.

Sasuke turned around while holding her arms in place to keep her from falling.

For the first time, Sasuke Uchiha saw his best friend, his confident, and his trust in a beautiful light kimono. Her hair was done up and her face was touched with make-up. He tried not to show his emotion of shock and love on his face.

"Don't I look stupid?" Naruko snarled at her looks. She let go of him with a touch of bashfulness, and walked away from him toward the wagon which Kurenai helped her into.

"Yeah…" Sasuke whispered in a lying tone, "…stupid."

Xoxo

**Psh! Of course he doesn't think she looks stupid! :3**


	4. CHAPTER 03

TITLE: You Are My Night, My Knight

SUMMARY: Prince Akio, from The Royal Family of the Mountains, takes an interest in Naruko, the fake Princess of the Land of Sunshine. Konaha, and Sasuke, have their suspicions about the royal family. SasuFemNaru - Set in Canon

**xoxo**

CHAPTER 03

**xoxo**

_Ommph! Naruko fell from her highed sandals in the back of a tall, handsome, raven-haired man. _

"_Ah, shit! I hate these things!" Naruko screamed again._

_Sasuke turned around while holding her arms in place to keep her from falling._

_For the first time, Sasuke Uchiha saw his best friend, his confident, and his trust in a beautiful light kimono. Her hair was done up and her face was touched with make-up. He tried not to show his emotion of shock and love on his face._

"_Don't I look stupid?" Naruko snarled at her looks. She let go of him with a touch of bashfulness, and walked away from him toward the wagon which Kurenai helped her into._

"_Yeah…" Sasuke whispered in a lying tone, "…stupid."_

**Xoxo**

The journey was long and the road was bumpy. Naruko sat in her carriage and stared out the window as Sasuke rode along with his horse and enormous cloak. Occasionally she would ask him a question or stare at him. Ever so often he would stare back.

"So… wouldn't everyone notice that the 'princess' is coming back home, when she never left?" Naruko looked up at the sky as Kakashi strode up next to her window with a similar robe.

"The King has multiple strategists, Naruko. A fake princess, one of the real princess's maidens, was sent out of the village on 'a journey'." Kakashi spoke knowingly.

"Waaait… Kaka-Sensei, I don't understand. How is the other girl getting back into the village?" Naruko scratched the tip of her nose.

"Dobe," Sasuke spoke. "She takes off her disguise and comes in as a normal peasant."

Kakashi smiled at the now glaring blonde "princess".

After a few hours, Kakashi stated that the wagon should stop, and that they should all prepare themselves for the entry into the Village of Sunshine, Taiyo. Each undercover shinobi took off their large cloaks to reveal their elegant, royal uniforms. Uzumaki's girl friends were wearing standard yukatas fitting for a chambermaid. Kurenai's was a touch more detailed, but still simplistic.

Kakashi wore a definitive general's coat and carried a sword.

Naruko eyed Sasuke. He still sat upon his horse. His robe fell onto the horse's back as he took out a sword similar to Kakashi's. The Uchiha's attire suited him well. The sharp, angular material accented his bone structure and the multiple military badges shined making his dark eyes shine. He looked exactly like a prince.

Or, in this case, like the guard and best friend of a princess.

**xoxo**

The gates opened and the town automatically cheered in the wide streets of Taiyo. Naruko didn't dare poke her head out until Ino and Tenten nudged her from the inside of her transportation.

Slowly but surely, Naruko opened her curtain window and looked out at each and every civilian that waved and smiled to her.

They couldn't tell the difference.

Sasuke watched Naruko as she unexpectedly waved.

He caught Sakura watching him from the corner of his eye and he turned away as not to be presumptuous.

But then Naruko smiled.

**xoxo**

Naruko stepped out of her carriage for the first time and sighed in enjoyment. She flung her legs around and rose her hands behind her head to stretch.

"Hey Princess…" Sakura tried to keep her face calm and mature as she nudged the blonde's ribcage "Act. More. Like. A princess." She twitched.

"op!" immediately Naruko's body straightened but relaxed smoothly.

"Ah! Darling girl!" a tall man about the age of 40 came out the castle entrance with his arms out widely. "Welcome home, sweetheart!" this was no doubt the king of the Land of Sunshine.

"Father!" Naruko maintained her light personality as she dropped her bag to run up and hug the stranger. Naruko and her comrades were briefed, saying that very few in the kingdom knew about the princess switch. The king took her and whispered in her ear, "thank-you for coming. I fear for my daughter."

Naruko broke their friendly greeting hug and respond softly, "don't worry about it. I promise you she'll be safe as possible."

Kakashi came up behind her and started to speak with the king. Kurenai called upon her students as well as Naruko and Sasuke to follow her. For the first time, the teenagers walked into a castle.

Xoxo

"This is so GREAT!" Naruko shouted as she plopped herself on the princess's bedding. She took a deep breath in and scrambled up to browse around. The room was mostly peach with small touch gold and white highlights. It seemed to be quite early still. Around 3 or 4 in the afternoon, she guessed. Kurenai walked in with Sakura and Hinata.

"Naruko, the king has something for you. A letter. He asks that no one else lays eyes on it," Kurenai said as she placed the red envelope down on the dresser.

Naruko's face gleamed of interest. Before she could reach for the paper casement, Ino and Tenten walked in with Kakashi and Sasuke behind them.

Kakashi looked around the room. "Prince Akio has arrived in Taiyo. He will be in the kingdom shortly." He looked over to Naruko, "Princess Kimiyo, I suggest you get ready."

Naruko stole a glance at Sasuke, now named Tano. He also stole a gaze at Naruko, now named Kimiyo.

Xoxo

:D Sorry for such a late update. :/


	5. CHAPTER 04

TITLE: You Are My Night, My Knight

SUMMARY: Prince Akio, from The Royal Family of the Mountains, takes an interest in Naruko, the fake Princess of the Land of Sunshine. Konaha, and Sasuke, have their suspicions about the royal family. SasuFemNaru - Set in Canon

**xoxo**

CHAPTER 04

**xoxo**

"_Naruko, the king has something for you. A letter. He asks that no one else lays eyes on it," Kurenai said as she placed the red envelope down on the dresser._

_Naruko's face gleamed of interest. Before she could reach for the paper casement, Ino and Tenten walked in with Kakashi and Sasuke behind them._

_Kakashi looked around the room. "Prince Akio has arrived in Taiyo. He will be in the kingdom shortly." He looked over to Naruko, "Princess Kimiyo, I suggest you get ready."_

_Naruko stole a glance at Sasuke, now named Tano. He also stole a gaze at Naruko, now named Kimiyo._

**xoxo**

Sakura and Ino swiftly took Naruko to retouch her make-up and fix her hair.

She came out from her bathroom coughing from the powder. "Never do that to me again," Naruko waved her hand in front of her face to shoo away the extra powder.

"Sorry Princess, we want to show Prince Akio we're a punctual royal pain!" Sakura teased as she grabbed the blonde's hand and ran with her down the hallway.

Xoxo

Naruko stepped out into the gardens. The grounds were massive. Neatly planted rows of flowers were planted everywhere and a labyrinth stood at the far end of the land. She quickly smiled at the pure-ness and simplicity of it all.

Sasuke watched her face in the brilliant sunlight as she sat down under a gazebo at a small white table. He and the rest of his comrades stood off to the side, as not to disturb the royals when they met.

After a few minutes had passed by, Naruko stood up and started pacing. "aaah," she exhaled, "I'm freaking out when I shouldn't be. Hinata help me." She grabbed hold of Hinata's shoulders and put her head down.

"Don't be, Kimiyo-Hime." A masculine voice appeared behind the 'princess.'

Naruko quickly twisted herself around and straightened her back, "P-prince Akio!"

The young man smiled softly and brushed his hair out from his face. He bowed down grabbing hold of Naruko's hand, "the one and only, my dearest." He kissed the back of her hand and stood up. "It's an honour to finally meet you."

Already, Sasuke didn't like this guy. He refrained himself from snarling. Sakura and Ino stood in a trance. Prince Akio was in fact a very handsome man. From what they could tell, he was incredibly charming.

Naruko regained herself from the surprise, "the pleasure is mine, I assure you." She let herself relax and concentrate. "Shall we sit and get acquainted?"

"Excuse my appearance, the journey was long," the boy said as he pulled out Naruko's chair.

"Oh! Nothing to worry about, I just came back from a journey myself. I didn't get here until just 2 hours ago."

"I would never have guessed. You look absolutely stunning." He stared into her eyes. Naruko couldn't help but stare back. Few people in her life have ever called her stunning or anything close to attractive. In fact, she couldn't recall any time she had been complimented.

The blonde broke the stare and looked down at her tea cup, "thank-you, Prince Akio."

"Please! Just call me Akio!" again, he smiled.

Naruko almost slipped out her real name, "as long as you call me Kimiyo." She smiled back at him.

The afternoon light didn't keep, and they both suggested they go in a rest and continue talking tomorrow.

Xoxo

Sasuke walked calmly to the doors of the princess's room. It was around 10, maybe 11. Much later than one would usually visit a friend.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Naruko shouted through the door. Sasuke twisted the handle and looked around the room. His favourite blonde was sitting in the middle of the floor trying to figure out an old Chinese puzzle. She looked up at him and furrowed her brows, "hey Sasuke."

Sasuke closed the door behind him and sat with Naruko on the floor. He remained silent until she looked up at him, curious.

"So what do you think of Prince Akio?" he asked without looking at her.

She looked back down at the puzzle slowly and mumbled, "seems nice."

He looked at her. Sasuke knew her better than that.

"But what a suck up!" she raised her voice, "I mean, sure, maybe he was raised that way but there's no need to sugar coat it! GOD. Talking to him like that almost made me want to throw up. I swear, if he speaks formally to me one more time I'm going to punch him in the face!" She threw the small metal chains on the floor.

Sasuke picked them up, "Princess, you can't do that," he placed the puzzle in her hands and grabbed her loose hair, "that's what I'm here for." He smiled almost playfully.

Naruko looked at him with quick confusion. She laughed loudly, "Yep! That's what I've got 'Tano-Kun' for!" she got up. "I'll make this mission a success, no matter what!" Sasuke smiled a bit and got up as well.

Suddenly, another knock came at the door.

Naruko pushed Sasuke into her bathroom. "You're not supposed to be here!" she whispered! The blonde straightened up and pressed her dress back. Opening the door she was in shock to see the charming Prince.

Sasuke put his head against the door wondering who was on the other side. He was thankful that no one could see him being 'pathetic', as he would call himself.

"Hello, I was hoping you weren't sleeping," his voice was straight and smooth.

"Ah! No no! I was just…" The blonde paused and quickly looked to the wall the held the door to the bathroom. "I was just trying to figure out one of those old Chinese puzzles." She laughed sheepishly.

"Oh? Well I was hoping that you would accompany me for a midnight stroll in the gardens."

She paused for a moment thinking of her best friend locked away in the bathroom. Anything so he could escape. "I would be delighted! Though I suppose this isn't proper. We mustn't let anyone see." Naruko raised her eyebrows in a slightly evil way.

Akio laughed quietly, but heartily, "I like the way you think, Kimiyo." He paused to look around the room. "May I?" indicating that he come into her room. She moved to the side, letting him in, but protecting the bathroom door. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her open balcony that overlooked the gardens.

Sasuke forced himself not to burst through the door. He disliked Akio for coming in her room so late at night. It was a classic play to issue mystery and adventure into a girl's heart. He hated Akio for coming here at this hour, despite the fact that he was doing the exact same thing.

He turned to her, "Do you trust me?" and put out his hand.

Slowly, Naruko came away from the door and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes gleamed a little bit in curiosity and submission.

She said "yes," and grabbed his hand.

Immediately he brought her in close, and jumped over the side of the balcony.

**Xoxo**

**Don't forget, if you like this story click **_**"Add to Story Alert"**_** so you can be updated to new chapters!**

**Leave a review! I try to incorporate everyone's ideas!**

**How do you guys feel about this Prince-ity Prince? Next chapter we're going to see more of him!**


	6. CHAPTER 05

TITLE: You Are My Night, My Knight

SUMMARY: Prince Akio, from The Royal Family of the Mountains, takes an interest in Naruko, the fake Princess of the Land of Sunshine. Konaha, and Sasuke, have their suspicions about the royal family. SasuFemNaru - Set in Canon

**xoxo**

CHAPTER 05

**xoxo**

_Sasuke forced himself not to burst through the door. He disliked Akio for coming in her room so late at night. It was a classic play to issue mystery and adventure into a girl's heart. He hated Akio for coming here at this hour, despite the fact that he was doing the exact same thing._

_He turned to her, "Do you trust me?" and put out his hand._

_Slowly, Naruko came away from the door and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes gleamed a little bit in curiosity and submission._

_She said "yes," and grabbed his hand._

_Immediately he brought her in close, and jumped over the side of the balcony._

**xoxo**

Kami knows Naruko wanted to scream but she couldn't let the guards know she was out of her room. Her room was much too high to jump from. She thought this was it. This was the way she was going to die. Naruko felt herself grab onto the prince tighter for some strange reason. Suddenly her open skin was cased in rough paper-like materials. Dozens of them.

She looked to see that they hand landed in a tree. Instantly he grabbed her tighter and jumped from the tree onto the brick flooring.

"W-wha.." was all that came out of Naruko's mouth.

Akio laughed and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Princess."

Naruko furrowed her eyebrows, "how did you… do that?"

Akio put a finger over his lips, "it's a secret, but my grandfather taught me ever since I was a child. He told me that I had to be strong to protect the future Queen."

"So... you're a shinobi?"

He laughed again, this time more bashfully, "more of less! I only 'act upon it' in times of emergency. Though every male member of the royal family is supposed to be good with a sword."

Naruko twitched at how simple he seemed all of a sudden. He was much more light-hearted than he was before.

"Kimiyo-San," he walked closer to her. She froze as he put his hand on her cheek. "You've got a bit of dirt on your face." He wiped it away softly, "and I suppose that that was my fault." Again he laughed.

Naruko exhaled and found herself smiling. "You speak so unformally."

He pushed himself away from her as they started their walk through the gardens, "Yeah. To tell you the truth, I only talk like that when others are around. And by others I mean maids, servants, my father. Even my closest friends."

"Oh?" she tried to calm herself but couldn't seem to wrap her head around this new personality. "not even your closest friends?"

"Well sure, I'm a prince. I'm supposed to be the perfect guy, right? Prim. Proper. Mysterious but not adventurous. Don't you agree that that's how they are in fairy tales?" He looked at her with open eyes.

The blonde looked down at the ground, "I suppose you're right. Absolutely right…"

"All of my closest friends are either my relatives or members from families with very high standards. Each one with other friends and families with the same standards. Really, all I want is to be like the guys in the village."

She couldn't believe it. This was nothing she would have imagined a prince to be like. But she thought that that was exactly what Akio didn't want to be. All the ways she imagined this mission going, this was not one of them. She imagined either a very hostile man or someone exactly like he was describing, a man with prestige and honour.

But he was nothing like that. Not at all. He seemed kind and fun. Dare she say… cute?

**xoxo**

Sasuke watched from the balcony as Naruko and the prince walked down through the gardens. From the looks of it, it didn't seem like she was saying much, which was an odd thing for her.

Dare he say she looked relaxed?

**xoxo**

"Kimiyo-San," Akio's voice broke her thoughts. "I think you're the same."

The girl looked at him with confusion, "same as what?"

"The same as me," he stated. "I think that you truly don't like being proper or guided into anything. You like being loud and jumpy but no one will let you. Am I right, Hime?"

Naruko stroked her hair and smiled, "you're incredibly insightful, Akio-San."

He laughed again. He had a gorgeous smile, the fake princess noted.

"What's one thing that you've never done, but have always wanted to with _all_ your heart?" His body came to life as he asked her this question. It seemed like he was ready to fly away with an incredible zest for life.

Naruko was so surprised at this question that she stopped in her tracks. How could she answer this as a princess? In reality, she could always do basically whatever she wanted. Sasuke had always been the one to make sure of that, she remembered out of the blue.

What could she possibly say that was believable as a princess?

She started slowly, "I've always wanted to… leave the castle walls and pretend I was a villager! My father almost never lets me out. If I get the chance it's with at least 6 guards. I never… have a reason to leave these walls."

'_the hell did I just say? He'll buy it, right?' _Naruko thought hopefully.

The Royal Family member looked at her with curiousness. "Consider it done!"

Naruko looked at him in surprise.

"One day, we'll go. I'll speak with your father and tell him that…" he paused thinking of an excuse. "We'll tell him that when I was little there was an ice-cream shop that I would love here. I'll ask for his permission to go find it with you. Just you. No guards or anything! I'll tell him that there's no use for guards because I'm here!" he laughed at himself even if he was serious.

Naruko laughed and agreed.

Akio looked to the side. He picked out a rose from the neatly trimmed bush. "This," he walked close to her and put it in her hand, "is my promise."

Naruko's face softened as she looked down and felt the warmth of his hands around hers, and the coldness of the flower's stem in the middle of her palms.

She nodded a little bit and smiled at him.

Together they walked back silently.

**xoxo**

Landing silently on the balcony he bowed to her and entered her room to leave out the door. He turned as the door closed and he winked back to her as one final good-bye.

Somehow the girly side of Naruko couldn't help but smile. This past hour or so was so incredibly cheesy and very much unlike her but she couldn't help but feel like a princess.

But that of course was just it. For this moment she _was_ a princess. She stood on the balcony and stared at the garden exactly from which she just came. There was no way anyone would treat her like this back home.

No way.

She remembered when she stood in the Hokage's office with the others the very morning of this mission. How much Sakura opposed her being the Princess. Exactly how much make-up and hair products were needed to make her into royalty.

She was ugly.

Hideous.

Just a monster.

**xoxo**

After Sasuke returned to his room he went out onto his balcony. He looked to the room he just came from and saw Akio leaving his best friend. He watched as she slumped herself over the railing. From this distance he couldn't tell that her facial expression was one that was slowly turning into sadness.

Until he saw her head slump down between her shoulders. Her shoulders and back moved slightly. He couldn't be positive, but it seemed like she was crying. Somehow the dark-haired boy couldn't look away in desperation that his stares would make her smile once more. He watched in silence.

In silence she cried.

She stood suddenly and lifted her hand to wipe away tears. She lifted her other hand to smell the object.

Sasuke saw what seemed to be a flower and inside his heart twinged a little bit.

**xoxo**

**I don't even know. Cheesy? Maybe? Worth it to continue reading? Mah, thanks for reviews! Enjoying them ever so much! Can't believe i'm uploading so fast. haha.**

**Guys! **_**be yourself; Everyone else is already taken.**_


	7. CHAPTER 06

TITLE: You Are My Night, My Knight

SUMMARY: Prince Akio, from The Royal Family of the Mountains, takes an interest in Naruko, the fake Princess of the Land of Sunshine. Konaha, and Sasuke, have their suspicions about the royal family. SasuFemNaru - Set in Canon

**xoxo**

CHAPTER 06

**xoxo**

_Until he saw her head slump down between her shoulders. Her shoulders and back moved slightly. He couldn't be positive, but it seemed like she was crying. Somehow the dark-haired boy couldn't look away in desperation that his stares would make her smile once more. He watched in silence._

_In silence she cried._

_She stood suddenly and lifted her hand to wipe away tears. She lifted her other hand to smell the object. _

_Sasuke saw what seemed to be a flower and inside his heart twinged a little bit._

**xoxo**

Naruko couldn't help but fixate her mind on what the Prince had said.

_Akio looked to the side. He picked out a rose from the neatly trimmed bush. "This," he walked close to her and put it in her hand, "is my promise."_

_Naruko's face softened as she looked down and felt the warmth of his hands around hers, and the coldness of the flower's stem in the middle of her palms._

She's only known this stranger for a few hours. So why was she feeling so close to him? Ignoring the fact that her bed was made, she plopped herself tiredly on the top, reaching for a pillow to snuggle with.

"I wonder what Sasuke thinks…"

With that, the blonde fell asleep.

Xoxo

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't fall into slumber so easily. He continuously twisted and turned in his straining bed sheets that were too fluffy for his liking.

Sasuke rose, now sitting on his bed. He lazily scratched his head, ruffling his hair.

His thoughts were wild about what he had seen a few hours ago on the balcony. Or what could have happened in the gardens.

Silently, he walked to his own balcony and peered across the way to the ledge of a sleeping blonde.

Sleeping, so he thought.

Lights flickered on in her bedroom. Sasuke was intrigued. Not lights, but candles. Curious, he lifted his head, imagining it would help him to magically see what she was doing.

The lights had disappeared as soon as they had come.

A few minutes later, the young Uchiha heard a light knock on his door.

_It couldn't be her._

It could.

Naruko swiftly slipped through the crease of the door as Sasuke opened it.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he answered he back just as quietly and shut the door.

The silence between them was almost screaming at them.

He had to break it before he went mad. Although she had the same idea.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for shoving you in the bathroom!"

The two of them paused and looked each other in the eyes.

Sasuke spoke first, "that's fine." He paused and still stared at her.

She swallowed and broke the eye contact and walked past him to the window leading onto the balcony.

"It's nearly one," was all he could manage to say in this moment when a billion things were running through his mind.

The blonde made an embarrassed sound and turned back to him, "right! Sorry." She looked down at the candle she was still holding and settled it as it's flames were flickering wildly. She thought a moment. A moment that seemed like forever to Sasuke.

"I just wanted to say good night." She smiled at him warmly and quickly and walked back through the doors quickly and quietly. Her lips quivered and her breath was steep before he could say anything in turn.

**Xoxo**

The next morning, Hinata came into Naruko's bedroom and slowly tried to wake her up.

She couldn't bring herself to speak any louder, so she shyly asked Ino if she could wake her.

Neither Ino nor Sakura could wake Naruko, so Tenten was called. She failed as well. Finally, as a last hope, Kurenai was brought in and, ever so thoughtfully, ripped the large amounts of blankets off of her as Naruko kicked around at the sudden cold breeze.

She moaned a little as she rubbed the back of her neck, desperately trying to fix nine hours of sleeping in such an awkward position.

Sakura nudged Ino as she noticed the rose from the night before fall onto the floor, due to its spiralling out of the bed blankets.

Kurenai was ruthlessly tugging Naruko into her bathroom to fix up her hair and cover her cheek markings. Naruko yawned multiple times while staring at the bags under her eyes. She noticed her eyes were a pinkish colour from the crying she had been doing the night before.

Quickly she rubbed her eyes as if it would go away like magic and hoping no one else would notice.

Naruko peered up in through the mirror to see that Ino was standing next to Sakura holding her rose. Kurenai and Hinata stopped what they were doing as Tenten came into the bathroom with some kimonos and belts.

All six girls stopped as if they knew who the rose was from.

Sakura looked at Naruko expectantly.

"Ehhh, is that from Sasuke-kun?" Tenten inquired as she hung the robes by the door.

"I-it doesn't seem like something he'd do," Hinata started, "but then again he…" she stopped what she was saying immediately and resumed touching up the blonde's face.

"He what, Hinata?" Naruko made a face and looked at the girl that was trying not to meet her eyes. "And it's NOT from Sasuke." She gave out a boyish laugh, "how could you possibly think it was from him?"

"Ah…" Tenten started and gave a quick glance at Hinata, who gave her a look in return.

"Who's the rose from, Naru?" Sakura pushed.

"Kimiyo," Kurenai corrected her.

"Ah, right," Sakura fixed.

"Could it be from the priiiince?" Ino cooed.

"NO. I mean well yes, but…" Naruko tried to get out of this situation, which she thought was that worst thing ever, "Hinata!"

The dark haired girl jumped in surprise, "Y-yes?"

"What were you saying about Sasuke?" she barked softly.

Tenten gracefully jumped in, "it's nothing! Just a theory we have."

"What kind of theory?" Naruko proceeded.

"This is so romantic!" Ino interrupted. "My my, Kimiyo-Sama, you might just get a proposal! Which is why the prince is here, right?" she looked to Kurenai for confirmation.

The sensei replied quickly, "that's what the kingdom is told, but there's no sure thing that's what he's after…" she slowed her brushing as she thought about the mission Intel.

Naruko didn't know who to respond to. There were too many conversations going on and at the moment she seemed to be in the middle of them all.

Luckily there was a knock at the door.

Unlucky it was Sasuke.

Tenten ushered him into the bathroom, which still didn't seem crowded at all.

He looked at Naruko. He didn't like it when her cheek markings were covered like that. Then he noticed the pink tint to her eyes, but of course he was looking for it.

He looked too long; it'd seem so he broke off the short stare and glanced at the other women in the tiled room.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

Ino, for some reason, hid the rose behind her back.

Sakura quickly stole it and started to show Sasuke immediately.

"Ne ne, Sasuke-kun! Lookit the rose Naru got! Isn't it gorgeous?" she waved the rose in front of his face and then smelled it.

Kurenai quickly corrected her namesonce again, "it's Tano and Kimiyo, Sakura. Or do I need to take you off this mission?" her voice was stern.

Hinata and Tenten quietly looked at each other again worried about Sakura's words and where they'd lead the group. Tenten rolled her eyes at the pink-haired girl's immaturity to reassure Hinata about the situation.

Sasuke ignored the girl as he saw Naruko look down at the floor at the mention of the rose. "I came to pick the Princess up."

The blonde looked up at him with a hint of hope.

"Kakashi wishes to speak with you, Kurenai-san."

Kurenai nodded and informed the young man that Naruko needed to put on her dress robes.

With that, Sasuke left her chambers.

**Xoxo**

Along the other side of the manor, Prince Akio received a letter by an eagle that was sent flying through his window.

He stroked the eagle's feathers as he walked out onto the balcony and opened the envelope.

The prince read it over and smirked.

"This is going to be so easy," he spoke aloud into the crisp morning air.

The eagle flew off into the sky as Sasuke watched the man from the opposite balcony.

**Xoxo**

**Bum bum bum.**

**LOL that was supposed to be dramatic, not another word for butts. xD**

**I really don't update at all, do i? ^^;**

**So as it turns out, I had written chapters 6 AND 7. But only half of 6. So I combined them. Oopsies.**


End file.
